


Sleepy Weiss

by reader8363



Category: RWBY
Genre: Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader8363/pseuds/reader8363
Summary: While Blake and Yang are busy helping a teacher out, Ruby and Weiss are stuck in the bedroom, completely bored out of their minds. Ruby decides to try and hypnotize Weiss. When it works, she has fun with her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sleepy Weiss

“You are getting sleepy. Very sleepy.” Ruby said as she swung the watch in front of Weiss’ eyes across space between the beds. Yang and Blake went off to do something for one of the teachers, leaving Ruby and Weiss to their own in their rooms.

Wiess shifted her head to her other hand and said, “I’m telling you, it won’t work. Why did you pick up hypnosis anyway?” 

Ruby shrugged with her other hand and said. “I found a book about it, and it looked interesting. Now, you are getting sleepy, very sleepy.” 

Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby’s playfulness and glanced at the watch, then she asked, “ when did you even get a watch?

Ruby said as if it was obvious, “from the watch store.” 

Weiss glared at her for the dumb answer, then she said as she went back to watching the watch while trying to stay awake, “Although, it is pretty, for a watch.” She shook her head and focussed back onto the watch.

Ruby watched as her eye started to droop and said as she scooted closer to the edge, “I’m going to count down from 5, you will feel more and more relaxed with each number, and when I reached 0, you will fall into a deep sleep.” As Ruby started counting down, Weiss’ body started to grow more and more relaxed and limp. 

Once she hit zero, Weiss fell to the floor with her but in the air. Ruby cautiously walked over to her and poked her but, and jumped when her body fell over. After a few minutes of her holding her breath, Ruby let it out with relief. She said with a shaky voice, “Weiss, I want you to bark like a dog once.”

Weiss said without getting up or moving, “Woof.” 

Ruby squealed with joy that it worked, Weiss was hypnotized. Now what to do with her. Ruby’s face lit up and she said, “I want you to stand up straight and be still as a mannequin.”

Weiss finally moved from where she fell and stood up with her head to the side. Ruby walked over and gingerly raised Weiss’ arm out in front of her, the arm stayed in place. Once she knew that Weiss wasn’t faking it, she started messing with her body, moving it into different positions.

After a half-hour of messing with her body and getting her hair out of the ponytail, she usually has it in. Ruby sat down on yang’s bed and started laughing hysterically. Weiss was kneeling in front of her with a finger gun to her head and sucking on her thumb. After she was able to catch her breath, she said, “When I snap my fingers, I want you to walk around the room, saying ‘Ruby is your master, and I’m an uptight snob that enjoys being controlled.” 

Ruby snapped her fingers, Weiss started walking/half dragging her feet, repeating, “Ruby is my master and I’m an uptight snob that likes being controlled.” The released another set of laughter from Ruby.

After Ruby got control of her laughter, she said as she wiped tears from her eyes, “When I snap my fingers, you will become a maid and clean up the room.”

She snapped her fingers and Weiss stopped walking around and said as she brushed her skirt off, “Yes ma’am, right away.” She walked around with her back straight, picking up textbooks and garbage, then she started vacuuming. 

Ruby sat down on Wiess’ bed and started to read a comic, while Weiss cleaned the room. She looked up to see Weiss standing over her, the room was spotless and organized, Ruby yawned and checked the time, it was a quarter to 6 pm. She looked at Weiss and said with a snap, “Sleep.” Weiss fell forward across Ruby’s legs and was about to slide to the ground before Ruby caught her arm. She picked up Weiss’s head and smiled a mischievous smile before saying, “When I snap my fingers, you will get up, and put on Yang’s clothes, then stand at attention.” She snapped her fingers and looked for her camera. 

When she got it, she turned to see Weiss standing with her hands knitted together in front of her. She was standing with Yang’s outfit, trading her white dress for a brown jacket, yellow shirt, and brown shorts to match the jacket, all she was now missing is Yang’s gauntlets and her glasses. Ruby didn’t want to, but Weiss did look good in it. She quickly snapped a few pictures She was about command Weiss to do something else, but she heard a voice say, “Uh, Ruby, why is Weiss wearing my clothes?”

Ruby jumped off the bed and turned to see, Blake and Yang standing in the doorway. Yang looked concerned, while Blake was amused. Ruby hopped up and said, “I got bored, and jokingly hypnotized Weiss.” She looked down and added, “Then I started to have fun with her. Do you want to give her a command?”

Yang placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder and said, “Would you kindly wake her up, I think you had enough fun at her expense.

Ruby nodded and said, “Got it. Weiss, when I snap my fingers, you will come out of the trance.”

Ruby snapped her fingers and Weiss looked around with confusion, then she glared at Ruby and yelled, “I can’t believe you, I’m not a toy for you to mess with, How dare you make me clean up your mess, and make me wear this disgusting choice for clothing.” 

Blake slipped by and said as she slid a book out, “Hypnosis isn’t magic, Ruby couldn’t have forced you to do anything. It’s a choice to relax into it.”

Yang said as she thought about it, “If Ruby couldn’t force her, that means…” They all looked at Weiss, who was turning red before storming out of the room, completely forgetting that she was still wearing Yang’s clothes.

Blak looked at Ruby and said, “Uh, Ruby, did you remove the triggers that”s on her?”

Ruby ran out the door, yelling as she chased Weiss, “Weiss, wait up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I already know it's not that great.


End file.
